


New beginnings and emotions

by lorien_sun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Love, Marriage, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorien_sun/pseuds/lorien_sun
Summary: Jon was ready to accept his fate. He was ready. He killed the woman he loved or he thought he loved. He killed his aunt. He didn’t really know her. Infact she didn’t really know him too. They were saving the humanity one day and now she is the villain and he is the killer.





	New beginnings and emotions

Jon was ready to accept his fate. He was ready. He killed the woman he loved or he thought he loved. He killed his aunt. He didn’t really know her. Infact she didn’t really know him too. They were saving the humanity one day and now she is the villain and he is the killer. He didn’t know how things came to this point.  
And now he is in a big hall, Bran will use as a King. Waiting for his fate… He looked at his siblings… or his cousins? He doesn’t know how to name them. Bran in his big wheelchair looking as far as he looked he last seen him. Sansa was relaxed and calm. Not much looking at him. Dany was right about one thing. He shouldn’t tell her. Maybe Dany wouldn’t do it if she felt more secure. But her paranoia increased when she learned about Sansa telling the first person she saw about his secret. Not first person, no. The person who will use the information. He should have known. She seems happy in the end. She took the North with chaos and probably her chaos caused all the burning and destruction made by Dany, putting him in a dangerous position.  
His eyes moved to his only sibling. Yes, in his heart he knows his only family in this room was her. Arya was looking at him with concern and worry. She was worried for him when she warned him about Dany. In this hall, she is the only one with real worry and fear for him. And strangely he saw a little hesitation and a look he only saw in her eyes when she was a little child and did or wanted something she doesn’t know how he will react or she did something and knew he would not like it.

If Arya is worried he should be afraid for himself. But strangely he isn’t. He feels tired. If they want to kill him, he already experienced it. So, nothing to be afraid.  
“Jon…” Tyrion called. Another person he doesn’t know what to feel about. Maybe it was wrong to trust Tyrion with a war against his family. He was the one insisted on making Cersei see the real threat and it made them go to a silly mission beyond the Wall to bring a wight. All for protecting Cersei from Dany’s attacks. He wanted that, he now see Tyrion wanted to protect his sister with all the offers he made. At the end they lost a dragon. That dragon caused collapsing of the Wall. So here they all are. But neither Sansa nor Tyrion are thinking their roles in all of those losses. He could see this. Two of them are excited for their new roles and the new Westeros they can play with. 

He doesn’t know how Bran can manage as a King but he guesses Kings Landing again belongs to a Lannister. Tyrion knows this too. Bran can see everything, future and past, everything, but seeing everything can make many things more acceptable and making the desire for changes less desirable. Tyrion can make Bran accept many things with that tongue of his.

“Jon” Tyrion repeated and Jon looked him in the eye.

“Our council decided. Please know that we all appreciate what you did for people of Westeros. You are a hero of Battle of Winterfell. You fought for livings.”  
“Oh please… Don’t try to deceive him. Not all, some of you dared to talk about murdering him and you let them.” Arya interrupted Tyrion with anger. Jon smiled that in spite of the situation he is in.

“Surely we would object that, if you Lady Arya gave us time to talk.” Tyrion turned Jon and continued. “Your s… cousin Lady Arya threatened those who suggested to harm you with cutting their throat and the discussion ended.” 

Always his girl, always defending him. Jon wished he could have more time with Arya. They found each other after all these years but they couldn’t even talk about what happened to them, how they missed each other. Not a few moments for each other, after all years, not even a private talk. Not even a sword practice… What a shame…

“There shouldn’t be a discussion to begin with. The city burned, innocent people burned. Nobody seems to care he saved those who remained. Nobody remembers but if we are alive today, it is because of Jon.”

“You killed the Night King Arya. It is not just because of him.” 

Sansa of course would disagree. He knows that Arya saved all livings with her bravery, quickness and her fighting skills he never had a chance to see with his own eyes. But Jon doesn’t think Sansa’s disagreeing is based on eldersisterly protection for her little sister’s bravery and much deserved heroism. She just doesn’t want him in the picture anymore. With him gone, Winterfell will be hers. 

“Yes I killed the Night King. But it was because of him we got all those men power and it was because of him I was in Winterfell. He is the one who gave me my first sword.” 

Jon smiled again. 

“It is allright Arya.” He turned Tyrion. “Just tell me what is decided”

“We first thought of Wall. You once pledged your life to Wall and you can do it again.” 

Jon took a deep breath. A life with just ice and one place to live and protect. A life with a cold ice wall. He was done with that. He was done with that place. What will be the reason for a guarded wall anyway? 

As if Tyrion heard his thoughts he continued. “But you see wights and Night King are gone. Wildlings are no threat anymore. So there is no reason for a watch indeed. Except for general security problems maybe. And you have a strong support there. Wildlings see you as their leader. So sending you there would be like sending a king to them.”

“So… what did you decide?”

“First of all you are Jon Stark now.”

“What?” To say that Jon was shocked would be an understatement. “How? I am not… My father is Rhaegar Targaryen.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Bran talked for the first time. “As the King of the realm it is my right to see that Stark name will continue. You have Stark blood. It isn’t less than the blood that runs in our veins.”

“Didn’t I say you before…. Women are important too.” Arya said. He wanted to smile her but in her eyes he can see there is something else coming.

“But… Why Stark? Why not Targeryen? Or both? Is it even possible?”

“Why not? We can build new rules Jon. Wasn’t it what you wanted, what Arya and you wanted even when she was a little child and you were a young boy?”

“Yes but… It doesn’t matter what I want for the World anymore. Why? You can continue the Stark name or Arya and Sansa.”

“I won’t have any children in the future. If Sansa has any children they won’t carry the Stark name or they won’t just have Stark name. It is not clear yet, just possibilities. You see we all four of us are the last of the Starks. We need heirs.”

“What about Arya?” 

“Arya is my savior Jon. It is not my place to talk about her future in front of everyone.” Bran replied. Jon wasn’t sure but he saw a flicker of something for a moment in Bran’s expressionless eyes. 

“But you see whether you are a Stark or Targaryen it doesn’t matter, you can still marry a noble woman and claim your right.” said Tyrion. 

“I won’t do that.”

“We know that but not everyone in the council knows you like us.” 

Jon doesn’t think Tyrion really knows him but he chose not to comment on that.

“So… what? You will marry me with a girl from common folk?”

“We can’t do that either. Stark heirs will come from you and a noble girl but we must be sure you won’t claim the throne with your new bride.”

Bran talked again with his voice carrying no emotions. Jon missed his little brother who was climbing the walls of Winterfell. This young man has no trace of that child. 

“For God’s sake tell him already or I will do it.” said Arya with little patience. He knew there is something else for him in the deal. Something they try to make him understand first.

“There is only one noble woman who Bran, Sansa and other council members are sure of.”

“Who?”

“Who do you think Jon?” Tyrion asked. He could see he wanted him to find it and it was because of his love for words and riddles. 

A noble woman Bran, Sansa and other council members are sure of… Bran, Sansa…. Why they are not saying Arya’s name? Only one noble woman…  
Jon looked Arya and saw that look again. But this time it was worse…

“But Arya is young, she is so young. She can’t marry. She is my sister. You can’t force her.”

“Nobody forced me Jon. They were talking about your future as if… as if… Nevermind. I said I will do it and I will take you with me. I promised to keep you with me for 5 years. You worked and fought for lives of innocents and you don’t deserve to live as an exile for whole of your life.”

“You were threatening me with cutting my throat for your brother for one minute and the other minute you were volunteering to marry him. You have a weird understanding for the word brother.” 

It was Yara Greyjoy. She was sitting behind him. 

“This is what cousins for Greyjoy. They can be brother or husband whichever you want and it is nobody’s business” Arya replied sweetly, then turned Bran. 

“Brother I need to talk with Jon. This masquerade can end I think. Jon learned his sentence.”

Arya stood up and came to him. She wasn’t accepting even her own brother as her king. He can see now his little wolf mustn’t bend her knee to anyone. 

“We will talk. Just don’t say anything here.” She whispered. 

****************

In the room they brought him they freed his hands and left him alone. Arya came a few minutes later. 

“Arya why did you do it?”

“I know this is… this is not what you expected. But listen to me… We must get you out of here. For a while at least. I don’t trust anyone here Jon. I won’t leave you here. I plan to go on a journey. West of Westeros… Two of us on a journey. Think about it. Don’t look at me like that we will talk about the journey later. But don’t feel bad about marriage. After five years, everything will be different. We can annul it, you can be free.”

“What about you Arya?”

“What about me?”

“Are you willing to tie your life to me? What about your life?”

“Well actually I am tying your life to my life. I will be doing what I want and taking you with me.” She grinned.

“What if you… one day what if you want to marry?”

“I don’t want to marry anyone. But if it saves your life I am willing to do it. Besides we will be free. Just for five years you must be careful not to fall in love anyone.” 

She was laughing and even if he can’t understand how she can laugh now, he smiled too. He felt more at ease with her smiling and laughing face. If he must admit it was better than turning back to Wall. He will be with Arya. She was confident about her plan and it was not a bad plan. They will be fine. 

“Think Jon. You deserve to see the World. For years you were on that big ice. You have to see the World, you have to see it with your own eyes. There is more to World than North and Kings Landing. We can discover much much more together. If there is nothing to see in the West we can go to free cities. You didn’t see any of them. We can travel together.”

Jon’s smile got bigger. It wasn’t a bad plan indeed. He felt emotions he didn’t feel for a long time. Hope and excitement.


End file.
